Holy Crap (The Simpsons Guy)
Holy Crap is the fifth episode of the second season of the The Simpsons Guy. The episode features Grandpa Abe Simpson, a zealous Catholic, coming to visit, though he is intolerant of the others and makes life miserable for the rest of the Simpson family. Homer tries to bond with him, since Abe had always been neglectful, and when all else fails, he resorts to kidnapping the Pope to settle their conflict. Plot Grandpa Abe Simpson is forced to get out of the Quahog Retirement Home duo to a rat infestation, and so he moves in with the Simpsons family, though this brings trouble since he attacks Homer's wife Marge for being Protestant. Abe yells at his elder grandson, Bart, because he believes that he is masturbating in the bathroom when he is merely defecating. He makes his granddaughter, Lisa, feel guilty for holding hands with a neighbor boy, and tells his younger grandson, Stewie, bedtime stories of the punishments that await sinners in Hell. Abe and his teachings to his grandchildren cause Bart to become convinced that defecation is a sin, while it makes Stewie become fascinated with God and his power to punish sinners. Abe is bored by retirement and is soon hired by Mr. Burns at the Quahog Nuclear Power Plant where Homer works; thanks to his excellent proficiency he is made foreman of the factory and fires Homer. Abe tells Homer he is a failure as a worker and a father, with this Homer gets tired of trying to please his father and at first does not know what to do, but then sees on the news that the Pope is visiting Boston. Homer decides to drive to Boston and "kidnap" the Pope so that he could tell Abe what a good father and person he is. Homer takes the Pope to his house; when Marge sees him she is terrified that Homer kidnapped him. Although he kidnapped him, the Pope agrees to tell Abe what a good person Homer is. Before they go, Homer fixes the problems Abe had created for his grandchildren; he tells Bart that what happens in the bathroom is between him and God, and to Lisa that it is okay at her age to go out with boys, and tells Stewie about how loving God is. Homer takes the Pope to the Power Plant, where he tells Abe that Homer is a good man and father. After hearing this Abe accuses the Pope of being soft; the Pope takes great offense at Abe's claim and starts yelling at him, threatening to excommunicate him. Homer intervenes, and when he reveals he wanted his father's love, Abe says that albeit he doesn't like Homer's personality, he loves his son, and Homer reconciles with his father. Abe is forgiven by the Pope and is hired for a job as a security guard for his tour of the United States. Cast *Dan Castellaneta as Homer Simpson, Abe Simpson, Mr. Burns *Julie Kavner as Marge Simpson *Nancy Cartwright as Bart Simpson, Jimmy Lawson *Yeardley Smith as Lisa Simpson *Seth MacFarlane as Stewie Simpson, Brian Simpson, Tom Tucker *Julie Brown as Diane Simmons *Olivia Hack as Cindy Brady *Dwight Schultz as the Pope Source *1 Category:The Simpsons Guy Category:List of The Simpsons Guy Episodes